


Wrong Kind of Jealousy

by seemeinacrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie is Frustrated, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I can't think of any more tags honestly, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Veronica is a godsend, friend sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeinacrown/pseuds/seemeinacrown
Summary: Archie Andrews can't stand that Betty and Jughead are dating. But it's not Jughead he's jealous of. (Or, in other words: it's really hard to share a room with the first boy you've ever had a crush on. And it's especially hard to fall asleep when all you can think about is being with your roommate, who's one of your good friends, who's dating none other than your best friend. Coming out shouldn't be this complicated.) - Meant to be a slow build but I might get impatient for smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica bumped Archie’s shoulder tentatively. They’d been sitting in Pop’s for ten minutes now and all Archie had done was glower into his milkshake. 

“What’s up, Archiekins? What did that milkshake ever do to you?” 

Archie shook his head, looking towards the window. What he was feeling — there was no way he could tell Veronica. Or anyone, for that matter. And yet, it was bursting inside of him, and if he didn’t tell someone…He didn’t even know what would happen. Probably nothing. But he craved the freedom that came with expelling one of your deepest, darkest secrets. And maybe Veronica wasn’t such a bad person to confide in. 

He took another sip of his milkshake. 

“Hey there, brooding beauty. Can you hear me?” Ronnie nudged him again. 

“Yeah, I hear you,” Archie growled. He sighed, leaned back, and addressed Veronica with closed eyes. “I’m…jealous, Ronnie.” 

“Oh? Of whom, might I ask?” There it was. The big question. If Archie answered, he was never going back. “Archie, is it…Jughead?” Archie was silent. “That totally makes sense. Even if you’re not into Betty romantically, it’s still hard to see your best friend, you know, with another guy. Totally normal—.”

“It’s not Betty.” Archie sneaked a look at Betty before returning to contemplation of his dessert. 

“Oh, okay! Sorry to assume. So, who is it then?” Ronnie looked intently, but kindly, at her friend. 

“I…” Archie sighed, threw all caution to the wind, and leaned over the table to whisper. “I’m jealous of Betty, Veronica.” 

Her eyebrows knit together, then released. “So you’re…into Jughead?” 

“Shhhhhh!” Archie looked at her intensely, then around to make sure no one had heard. “Yes, I…I’m into Jughead.” He looked almost apologetically at Ronnie and waited for her to freak out, but she seemed surprisingly level-headed.

“That’s cool. I mean, complicated, but cool. I’m assuming you don’t want me to tell anyone?” 

“Oh, god, Ronnie, if you tell a single soul—.” Archie reached across the table and grabbed her hands intensely. 

“Don’t worry, Archibald. Your secret is safe with me.” She patted his hands. “I promise.”

Archie sighed. “Oh, god. I’m sorry, Ronnie, I don’t mean to dump that on you, I just had to get it out, you know?”

“Oh, of course!” Veronica leaned in to whisper conspiratorially with Archie. “I can’t even imagine how stressful that would be. But, if you don’t mind me asking…how’s that going with him, you know, living at your house?” 

The redhead shook his head, eyes wide. “Oh my god. I can’t even tell you how absolutely ridiculous it is.” He looked around again, then leaned back in. “He’s even sleeping, like in my room. On the floor, next to my bed. I’d be lucky if this wasn’t so…impossible!” Archie sighed again. “Ronnie, what the hell do I do?” 

“Honestly…I don’t know.” She stirred her own milkshake, looking out the window. “Obviously I fully support you in all romantic endeavors, but you definitely don’t wanna hurt Betty. Or, you know, make things weird with Jughead. He’s your friend after all. Are they even official yet?” 

“I don’t think so,” Archie replied. “But, I mean…she’s definitely into him. And I’ve already broken her heart once. And, honestly, why the fuck am I even considering all this? Even if Betty wasn’t with him…there’s no way. Juggie’s definitely not gay.” 

“That’s probably what I would have said about you before tonight.” Ronnie raised an eyebrow at Archie, then grinned. “But no, I totally get you. It’s a shitshow situation, Mr. Andrews.” 

“Yeah, I know, just…” Archie sighed loudly, and Veronica took his hand in hers. 

“Hey. For what it’s worth, no matter how this turns out…I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me. Seriously, that means a lot.” 

Archie squeezed her hand and smiled gratefully. “Yeah, of course. Thanks for, you know, listening to me.”

“Of course, my little Archiekins.” Ronnie laughed, then stood. “Well, let’s get going, shall we? If I’m back later than midnight again this week my mother will literally have my head.”


	2. Chapter 2

12:37 pm

Archie Andrews: hey you awake?

Veronica Lodge: luckily for you…yes. what’s up?

Archie Andrews: just wanted to say thanks 4 listening to me 2nite. super chill and helpful

Veronica Lodge: don’t know what I did to help, but you’re welcome. how you holding up?

Archie Andrews: I mean…laying next to him rn.

Veronica Lodge: damn. does he look cute when he sleeps? ;)

Archie Andrews: omg

Veronica Lodge: sorry!

Archie Andrews: he does tho…

Archie Andrews: fuck

Archie Andrews: that’s creepy

Veronica Lodge: maybe a little, but, dude is sleeping in your house. 

Archie Andrews: i guess

Veronica Lodge: don’t worry about it! definitely not the creepiest thing to happen in this town

Archie Andrews: lol…pretty sure my gay crush is though

Veronica Lodge: hey, no talk like that archiekins. totally normal and okay. ok? 

Archie Andrews: if u say so

Archie Andrews: ronnie wtf do I do

Veronica Lodge: I wish I had an answer, my friend. 

Veronica Lodge: are you just gay for juggie, or is this, like a new thing? like you coming out

Archie Andrews: wish I knew

Archie Andrews: idk maybe it’s a gay thing

Veronica Lodge: well…obvi don’t if you’re not comfortable, but maybe like try something with another guy, see if it’s your thing or if you just wanna dick mr. jones down

Archie Andrews: ronnie i s2g 

Veronica Lodge: again, sorry! but seriously bb, maybe think about it 

Archie Andrews: who would i even do it with

Archie Andrews: everyone thinks/knows i’m straight 

Archie Andrews: not boutta come out temporarily just 2 test it out or whatever 

Veronica Lodge: maybe this is a shit move but…maybe talk to kevin?

Veronica Lodge: obvi you don’t have to do anything with him but I’m sure you can trust him and he has good advice 

Archie Andrews: nah, you’re right

Archie Andrews: probably my best bet

Archie Andrews: but what if he thinks I’m tryna hit on him 

Veronica Lodge: considering that even at this very moment he still thinks you’re the most het of the heteros…I think you’re safe. I understand though

Veronica Lodge: hey, sorry to leave in the middle of this, but I’m falling asleep. talk to you tomorrow about this?

Archie Andrews: yea, of course, sorry to keep u up. thanks for your help

Veronica Lodge: ofc. hang in there, archibald. things will turn up. sleep tight x 

 

8:23 am

Archie Andrews: hey kev…you up? 

Kevin Keller: “you up?” where’s my eggplant emoji???

Archie Andrews: fuck u man

Kevin Keller: okay, seriously, what’s up? 

Archie Andrews: can I talk to u? today

Kevin Keller: yeah ofc. is everything okay? 

Archie Andrews: just need some help and advice 

Kevin Keller: yeah, I got you. I’ll see you at school, right?

Archie Andrews: yea…kinda private stuff tho

Kevin Keller: oh okay! yeah, if we can’t step away during lunch let’s get coffee after school? 

Archie Andrews: sounds great. my treat. thanks, man

Kevin Keller: yeah, no problem! hope you’re doing ok. see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Arch!” Archie turned towards the greeting, seeing Kevin walking up to him. “How you doing, buddy?” 

“Hey, I’m all good.” Archie smiled. He was at a table full of his friends — no way was he letting on to any problems. They were seated outside; the weather was beautiful. Everyone was in a good mood, laughing, joking around. Even Jughead, who had his arm almost perpetually around Betty’s shoulders. 

“Wanna take a lap with me?” Kevin jerked his head towards the open field, and Archie nodded. 

“I’ll catch you guys later,” he called to the table, stepping quickly away with Kevin. 

“So what’s up?” Kevin crossed his arms, looking intently at Archie. 

“Oh, man…where to begin.” He shook his head; coming out to Ronnie, under the safety of Pop’s neon lights (an almost surreal setting) was one thing, was just one person. But coming out to Kevin, in broad daylight…completely different. But here he was, about to do it anyway. He dropped his voice to a whisper. “Jesus, I…Kevin, I think I’m gay.” 

Clearly taken aback, but also clearly trying to conceal it, Kevin’s eyebrows raised. “Seriously? Alright. Did something happen? Or have you always felt this way, and…?” 

“No, man, I don’t know. It’s just…there’s this guy, at our school—don’t you dare ask who it is—and I’ve got it bad for him, Kev. Like, really bad. And I guess I wanna know if it’s just, you know, a one time thing, you know?” Archie looked almost apologetically at Kevin, who just smiled. 

“I totally understand, Arch. That’s gotta be rough.” 

Archie nodded, and they walked in silence for a few moments. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you…know?” 

Kevin laughed. “Oh, god, for forever. I just never had feelings for girls. It was always boys.” He smiled. “But it’s obviously not like that for everyone. Some people grow up thinking they’re straight and then, boom, they realize one day that’s not what they want. And, you know, liking one guy doesn’t automatically make you gay, Archie. Maybe you’re bi, or, I don’t know — sexuality is fluid, you know that.” 

“Yeah…makes sense.” Archie shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around at the teens scattered across the field for lunch. “I just…I wanna, you know, kiss a guy and stuff, just to see if it does anything for me.”

“I get that.”

“But who?” Archie stopped walking, crossing his arms and shifting from foot to foot. “Like, this is a big secret Kev. Big. You can’t tell anyone. And I can’t…I can’t just ask a guy to make out with me, you know? And, like, who?”

Kevin nodded knowingly. “You know I know damn well that there’s very few gays in this town, let alone cute ones. I feel you Archie, I really do.” He put his hand on Archie’s shoulder gently. “I wish I could help you more. That’s a tough situation to be in.” 

Archie smiled gratefully. “Thanks for listening, Kev. You’re great. And…please don’t tell anyone. Seriously.” 

“I absolutely won’t. You’ve got my word. And if you need anything else, you know you’ve got me, okay? Just a text away.” 

Nodding, Archie resumed their walk back to the table, eyeing Jughead and Betty, too engrossed to hear a single word of what Kevin had started saying. 

——————————————

10:58 pm

Kevin Keller: hey archie, I was thinking

Archie Andrews: yea? what’s up

Kevin Keller: please don’t take this the wrong way

Kevin Keller: but

Kevin Keller: if you wanted to try kissing a guy…maybe I could help? 

Kevin Keller: just as friends, so there’s less pressure, you know? 

Kevin Keller: god, this sounds so weird…not trying to get in your pants or anything I swear

Kevin Keller: just, like…idk doing stuff with friends helps sometimes?? 

Archie Andrews: kev

Archie Andrews: that’s really nice of you to offer

Kevin Keller: it’s totally okay if you don’t want to archie! seriously, just an idea. won’t be offended. 

Archie Andrews: no it makes sense 

Archie Andrews: idk I don’t want things to b weird with us, u know? 

Kevin Keller: I completely understand. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. 

Archie Andrews: it’s okay! 100%

Archie Andrews: mayb I’m just not ready…I’ll think about it? but idk

Kevin Keller: that’s totally fine! no pressure, none at all 

Archie Andrews: thanks so much kev. have a good night

Kevin Keller: you too :)

——————————————

Archie had spent half the night tossing and turning, thinking about Kevin’s offer, his conversation with Ronnie, and Jughead….god, Jughead. So he hadn’t slept well. 

While he was sitting in the common room, half asleep and completely zoned out of a conversation, he saw Kevin walk in, give Archie an embarrassed smile (more of a grimace), and promptly exit out the door on the opposite side of the room. Archie felt bad for the guy; whether or not he’d actually been trying to hit on him, Kevin had just been trying to do him a favor—a really nice favor. 

And as Kevin walked out of the room, Archie couldn’t help but check him out—for science. He’d never really noticed (or considered), but Kevin was kind of handsome. Trim build, classic style, lips that looked almost (almost) as nice as Juggie’s, and maybe he had, you know, maybe he was packing—.

Archie stopped himself there and abruptly shifted in his seat. 

“You okay, Archie?” Betty looked at her best friend with concern, and maybe a little amusement, in her big eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m all good. Didn’t sleep well last night, that’s all.” He managed a sorry grin, looking around at his friends, and locking eyes with Ronnie. God, did she know he’d been—? 

Fuck. 

——————————————

3:01 pm

Archie Andrews: hey kev?

Archie Andrews: um, is that offer still on the table? 

Archie Andrews: I thought more abt it 

Archie Andrews: think I’m ready…if u are

Archie Andrews: sorry, this is totally shitty

Kevin Keller: hey, all good arch

Kevin Keller: I mean, are you sure? 

Archie Andrews: can we be drunk haha

Kevin Keller: of course haha. 

Kevin Keller: dad should actually be having a late night tonight…wanna bring ruby or something?

Kevin Keller: can pretend it’s a sleepover…he still thinks you’re straight anyway lol

Archie Andrews: ruby? fuck that, I’m not that cheap haha

Kevin Keller: lmao, whatever you want then. see you…at 9? 9:30? 

Archie Andrews: yea, sounds good

Archie Andrews: ty again, kev

Kevin Keller: ofc…if you change your mind, just let me know, no pressure bud


	4. Chapter 4

Archie showed up at Kevin’s at 9:25, clothes, toothbrush and a bottle of Smirnoff in his school backpack. He stood on the front stoop for at least five minutes, shifting from foot to foot, before finally ringing the doorbell. Kevin answered almost immediately. 

“Hey, Arch!” Kevin smiled.

“Yeah, hey, Kev.” Archie nodded and tentatively stepped inside. He’d only been to Kevin’s house once or twice before, and years ago. It wasn’t a very familiar place. 

“How was your day?” Kevin seemed surprisingly relaxed, considering. ‘Well, he is gay,’ Archie reminded himself. 

“I’m good. You?” Archie replied as he followed Kevin upstairs. 

“Good! Just enjoying having the house to myself…cause that never happens, ever.” Kevin laughed a little, as did Archie. 

“Sorry to ruin it for you, buddy.”

Kevin laughed again. “I think I’ll live. So, anyway, this is my room, we can spend the night here if that’s cool with you.” 

Archie glanced around the room, nodding. Unlike his own bedroom, it was light, clean, and surprisingly airy. Which would’ve been nice, except Archie was almost hoping for someplace a little more shadowy, since they were about to…you know. “Yeah, this is great. Your room is really nice, Kev.” 

“Oh, thanks. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m kind of a clean-freak.” Kevin gestured towards the bag. “So what did you bring?” 

“Oh, just clothes, you know,” Archie shrugged. Kevin chuckled. 

“No, Arch. To drink.” 

“Oh!” Archie smiled nervously. “Just Smirnoff.” He pulled it out of his bag. 

“Damn, a whole bottle? How'd you get that?” 

Archie set it on Kevin’s desk and grinned. “I never reveal my secrets.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Bullshit. Veronica?” 

“Hell yeah.” Archie’s smile widened. “Her mother’s liquor cabinet is, shall I say, expansive.” 

“And yet I can’t imagine Hermione Lodge buying Smirnoff.” 

Archie shrugged. “I don’t ask questions.” He looked around the room as Kevin took his shoes off and sat on the bed. “So….” 

“Yeah, so.” Kevin looked around the room, almost like he was new there too. “Um, it’s probably too early to start drinking…maybe we can watch Netflix? Or, fuck, that’s a little too obvious…are you an Xbox or Playstation kind of guy?”

—————————————————

After playing video games for about an hour, Archie was feeling a lot more comfortable alone with Kevin, and he was pretty sure Kevin was feeling the same way. He reached for the Smirnoff. 

“So…you wanna start drinking?” 

Kevin laughed. “Yeah, but most of that is for you. I’m such a lightweight.” 

Archie smiled. “No offense, but I could’ve guessed that.” He winked at Kevin, swore at himself in his head for doing something even mildly flirty or weird, then hurried and opened the bottle. 

“Do you wanna mix it with anything…?” Kevin began, but Archie had already taken a drink out of the bottle and was passing it over. Kevin raised an eyebrow. “You’re that nervous?” 

“I mean…yeah,” Archie laughed. 

“Hey, we really don’t have to do this. No pressure, no hard feelings.” Kevin took a small sip of the vodka. 

Archie shook his head. “I know. But…I wanna. I gotta do it sometime you know. Not like, shit, you know, not like I’m just using you—.”

“I know!” Kevin smiled and passed the bottle back. “I offered, and I totally get it. I’m glad you feel comfortable with me.” 

Nodding after another long drink, Archie managed a warm smile. “You’re really cool, Kev. You don’t get enough credit for it, but you are.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Are you trying to hook up with me, or marry me?” He took a drink. 

“Damn, you guessed it.” They both laughed together, took one more shot apiece, and sat uncomfortably together for a moment. 

“Do you wanna, like, get on the bed and cuddle for a bit, first? We can put on a show or something.” Kevin nodded towards the TV. 

“Yeah, good idea.” Archie stood, still holding the Smirnoff protectively, and moved towards the bed while Kevin turned the TV on, then laughed. 

“Are you gonna spoon that bottle and make out with it instead?” 

“Hey, lay off.” Archie smirked. “I just need a liiiiitle more.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Kevin climbed on the bed and sat next to Archie, leaning against the wall, then raised his arm and raised an eyebrow. Archie scooted over until he was under Kevin’s arm, and tentatively leaned on his shoulder. 

“Is this how the gays cuddle?” Archie giggled, feeling warmer by the minute. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Kevin laughed and squeezed Archie’s shoulder. The vibe he was giving off was more protective than sensual, but that’s what Archie needed at the moment, and it was kind of…turning him on. He sat up for a second, took a drink, offered it to Kevin, then set it down and settled back under Kevin’s arm, more snugly than before. 

After maybe 20 minutes, Archie was really feeling tipsy, noticing how good Kevin smelled, and was glancing way too often at Kevin’s bulge. He was pretty sure Kevin had noticed at least a few times, and (luckily) hadn’t said anything. Archie was still nervous as hell, but he was getting restless. 

He turned his head to look up and Kevin, his lips parted slightly, and smiled. Kevin returned the smile, then leaned down and kissed Archie quickly and gently. “That okay?” 

Archie nodded. It was such a small kiss, but….He straightened up and leaned over to Kevin. They began trading kisses, each a little longer than the one before, and soon they were making out, heatedly, if not a little sloppily, tongue and all. After a few minutes, practically all of Archie’s hesitations were gone, completely overwhelmed by sensations (all good). Truth be told, it wasn’t that different from kissing a girl, except once in a while Archie would instinctively reach up to grab a handful of tits, making Kevin laugh and remind him that “all the goods are a little lower, now.” And damn, if Archie wasn’t aware of that. They’d moved so that Archie was on top of Kevin, and although he was avoiding it, every so often Archie would accidentally grind against Kevin’s hard cock, and even through their collective two layers of jeans, it drove Archie wild. 

Feeling a little bolder, Archie reached down and tugged at the hem of Kevin’s shirt, and the boy underneath nodded. Kevin sat up and pulled off his shirt, while Archie did the same. 

“Fuck, Archie.” Kevin drew out the phrase while he eyed his friend’s torso up and down, and just the words sent a tingle down Archie’s spine. 

“Good?” Archie grinned.

“Are you kidding me?” Kevin laughed, shook his head, and climbed on top of Archie, kissing down his face, neck, chest, and abs. “Your body is incredible, Arch.” 

Archie groaned loudly for the first time that night, and reached up to tug at Kevin’s neck. “I wanna kiss you,” he breathed, pulling him in.

He felt like a virgin, getting so turned on over a little shirtless make-out. There was just something so different about being with Kevin, a, you know…guy. They were mildly sweaty, skin-to-skin, and breathless, and Archie couldn’t get enough. Before he could stop himself, he was pulling at Kevin’s belt. “Wanna suck you off, Kev.” 

Kevin groaned, but sat up and grabbed Archie’s hands. “Archie, you have no idea how much I would love that right now, but…can we wait? We’re drunk, you’re new to this, I just wouldn’t feel comfortable…” He looked apologetically at Archie, but the redhead propped himself up on one arm and nodded. 

“No, yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, I just—.” 

“It’s okay. Trust me, it’s really okay.” Kevin laid down next to Archie, and they looked at the ceiling together. “You’re, like, really hot.” They both laughed together. 

“I don’t know about that Kev, but thanks. You’re not too bad yourself.” He nudged his friend and winked. Kevin blushed, but rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks.” 

They stayed there for a little longer, kissing slowly, but their eyes were getting heavy, and soon Archie got on the floor to sleep (in case the sheriff happened to check on them) as Kevin turned off the lights. 

“Hey, Kevin?” Archie slurred. 

“Yeah.” 

“Thank you. For, you know, doing that.” 

“Of course.” Archie could hear the grin in Kevin’s voice. “Thanks for wanting to suck my dick.”

Archie giggled into his pillow. “That’s still on the table if you want it.”

“You’re drunk, fucker.” Kevin laughed too, and they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Archie woke up slowly the next morning; it took several tries before he was fully conscious. When he finally succeeded, he rolled over and looked up at Kevin, who was laying in bed, on his phone. 

“Hey.” Archie grinned at Kevin, then yawned. 

“Well, good morning.” Kevin propped himself on an elbow and looked down at Archie. “You were out.” 

“Don’t have to tell me.” He stretched. “How did you sleep?” 

“Good! Was everything…okay last night?” 

“Oh, yeah. It was…it was really good, Kev.” Archie pulled his blanket around his shoulders. “For you?” 

“Archie, your body is probably perfect. Kissing? Eh, five out of ten.”

Archie stared at Kevin blankly until he started laughing. “Fuck you, man.” 

“Hey, I’m not only helpful, I’m honest, too!” 

“Did you dad ever stop in?”

Kevin nodded. “He might’ve last night while I was falling asleep, and then I saw him this morning. He’s out for the day already though.” 

“Damn, does he ever get a day off?”

“Hardly.” Kevin laughed. “So.”

“So.” Archie laid back down and looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his eyes and trying to muster up the courage to ask Kevin something. “You said your dad is out for the day?”

“Yep!” Kevin stayed on his elbow, eyeing the still-shirtless Archie. 

“Kev, do you think…” He shook his head. “I mean, you know how last night, I tried to, well, I wanted to—?”

“Suck my dick? Yeah, I remember.” They both laughed tentatively. 

“Yeah, that. I mean…we’re sober now, and I still kinda want to…if you want.” It took Archie a good thirty seconds before he could turn and look at Kevin again. 

“Shit. You really want to? Cause seriously, I don’t care if you do. Like I said, no pressure, you know.” Archie could hear, through his sincerity, lust in Kevin’s words, and it was making him harder than he was already. 

“Yeah. Is that…okay? You don’t have to do it to me, I just…wanna.” 

“Well fuck, Archie, I’ll do it for you too if you want.” 

Archie sat up and gave Kevin a sideways smile. “I wanna do you first.” He was still nervous, but the previous night had made him surprisingly relaxed, if not with his sexuality, at least around Kevin. He felt ready, albeit unexperienced. So he crawled over to the bed while Kevin sat up and put his feet at Archie’s knees. 

“And you’re sure?” 

“Yes.” Archie nodded and pulled Kevin’s boxers down slowly, and bit his lip at the sight of his friend’s cock. He grabbed it tentatively. “So, like…what do I do?”

Kevin chuckled breathlessly. “I mean, you’ve gotten a blowjob before, I’m assuming?”

“Well yeah, but…I don’t know how they do it.” He smiled innocently up at Kevin, whose breath hitched in his throat. 

“Okay, well, just…I don’t wanna tell you what to do. Just, lick it, put it in your mouth or something.” 

“I’m not that clueless, Kev.” Archie winked and leaned over, running his tongue over the head of Kevin’s cock before putting it slowly in his mouth. He bobbed up and down slowly a few times, then pulled off to look at his friend while stroking him. “How’s that?” 

“Arch, I gotta be honest. You’ve got a lot of work to do, but what you lack in skill you make up with the fact that you’re hot as hell and also my previously-know-as-heterosexual friend.” 

“I’ll take it.” Archie went back down on Kevin’s cock and rubbed his own over his pants once Kevin started moaning. It took him a few minutes to even attempt taking Kevin further than halfway into his mouth, but once he did, Kevin started bucking his hips lightly and grabbing Archie’s hair. 

“Lick my balls.” Archie looked up at Kevin, eyebrows raised. 

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna tell me what to do.” 

Kevin groaned. “Please.” 

“Looks like someone likes being in charge,” Archie teased, then leaned down and licked and sucked and played with Kevin’s balls until his friend pulled him up gently by his hair and guided him back towards his cock. 

“You’re so good, Archie, fuck.”  
“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna cum soon. Do you want it in your mouth? You don’t have to—.” 

“It’s okay, Kevin.” Archie went to worked even harder on Kevin’s dick, trying to take him further in his mouth, and making little gagging sounds as he did. 

“Archie, Jesus Christ. I’m gonna—.” 

Archie nodded while still sucking and moaned as Kevin grabbed his hair with one hand and left shoulder with the other, crying out loudly as he came into Archie’s mouth. Archie didn’t love the taste, but the look on Kevin’s face as Archie looked up and his while he pulled off and swallowed it was more than worth it. 

“Jesus fuck.” Kevin looked at Archie with wide eyes, panting slightly. “Sorry about the hair pulling—you’re so good, Arch…” 

“Thought you said I wasn’t,” Archie joked, wiping his mouth. 

“Whatever.” Kevin smiled and leaned over to kiss Archie gently. “Thank you,” he said, taking the redhead’s face into his hands. “Really.”

“Thank you for letting me.” Archie was hard as fuck and rocking back on his heels, looking into Kevin’s glowing eyes. 

“So…do you want me to do you?” Kevin looked at Archie’s bulging pants and grinned. 

“God, yes.” 

Archie switched places with Kevin and, for the next fifteen minutes, received the best head he’d ever gotten in his entire life. 

Sleeping over had been a very, very good choice.


	6. Chapter 6

So, sex with Kevin had been good, but it didn’t help Archie much with Jughead. 

“Can you just tell me what to do?” 

Veronica sighed. “Arch, I honestly have no idea how you’re going to play this out. I’m sorry.” 

Archie shook his head. “No, it’s okay…What if I brought it up? As like a joke. Just to see what he says.” 

“Do you really think you’re talented enough to read the signals he’ll giving off after you say that?” Veronica winked. 

“Okay first of all—you’re right. But what if you were there? We could all hang out.” 

“Without Betty? Wouldn’t that be weird?” 

“Not necessarily. I mean, she could even be there. Or we could just keep an eye out for a time it’s just the three of us.”

“Archie, I would strongly advise against this. I want to help you get dicked down, but I also want you to not lose a friend.” 

“I know.” Archie looked out the window, staring into the parking lot at Pop’s. Slowly grinning, he turned to Veronica again. “But I’m going to do it anyway.” 

“Excuse me?” 

\----------------

As luck would have it, Archie’s questionable plan wouldn’t even have to come into play. At least, not by him. 

It was well past midnight, and Archie and Jughead were laying in his room—Archie on the bed, Jughead spread on the floor, as usual—mostly silent but sometimes talking. Archie was scrolling purposelessly through his phone. 

“Do you think your dad thinks we’re gay?” 

Archie started at Jughead’s sudden comment. He blushed, then turned to see Jughead smiling mischievously. He forced out a laugh. “Oh yeah. Fred Andrews, thinking his football-star, construction-worker son is gay for his childhood best friend.” Yep, pretty much. 

“Oh, come on. There’s plenty of masculine gays. Though, you did start playing the guitar and singing with the Pussycats.” Jughead winked while Archie groaned. 

“Yeah. Emphasis on the pussy.” 

“Okay, okay,” Jughead smiled. “But seriously, do you think he does?” 

Archie shrugged. “I mean, so what? If he really does, he hasn’t said anything. And besides, we’re just being, you know, regular old guy friends. And there’s nothing wrong with being gay! Obviously. And you’re a reasonably attractive guy, I mean, if I had to do it with anybody—I’m kidding!—but you know, I really don’t think he thinks that--.” 

“Oh, hold up. A ‘reasonably attractive guy’? You don’t think I’m the best catch in town?” Jughead stared at Archie with mock accusation, then stood up, playfully showing off his body. “And if you don’t think my dick is huge--.” He laughed, turning around just in time to see Archie, who wasn’t smiling as expected, but staring with wide eyes. Archie looked away quickly and gave a small laugh. 

“Yeah, Jug, you’re great. Betty’s lucky you’re into her.” 

“Yeah…” Jughead slid back into his bed on the floor, deep in thought, and blushing. The room was silent until morning. 

\----------------

Another two days passed before Jughead addressed the incident. The two were walking home. 

“Archie, can I ask you about something? And, and, I don’t want it to be weird, I just want you to be honest. I’m not mad or anything.” 

Archie hurriedly looked from his friend to the far side of the street, and nodded. “Yeah Jug, what’s up? Stuff with Betty?” 

“No, uh,” Jughead played anxiously with the sleeve of his jacket. “you know the other night, when we were joking about if you dad thought we were gay? And I was talking about my body, or whatever, and I saw you looking at me, like…not in a normal, ‘friendship-looking’ kind of way.” 

Archie nodded. He couldn’t deny that he’d done it, at least not without sounding really, really suspicious. But a half truth was better than the whole truth, or a whole lie. “Jug, I…I think I’m gay, or bi. And it’s weird, and I’m not sure if I am, and it’s honestly really uncomfortable for me, and I’m trying to figure out if I am, and…I don’t know. It was just a weird night the other night, and I wasn’t hitting on you, I swear, I’ve just been dealing with lots of weird feelings--.” 

“Hey, hey, Archie, it’s okay.” Jughead tentatively put his hand on Archie’s shoulder, and smiled. “Seriously, no judgment. That sounds really shitty, honestly. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I shouldn’t have been joking about that.” 

“No no no, it’s fine!” Archie sighed with relief. “Jug, thanks for being cool. And if you want to move out, I can help you find another place.” 

Jughead shook his head. “No, thank you. I’ll stay.” 

\----------------

“You came out? To HIM?”

“Jesus, Kev, keep your fucking voice down!” Archie raised his eyebrows at his friend across the lunch table. 

“And what happened???” Kevin grabbed Archie’s arm tightly, the other hand expectantly tapping the table. 

“Nothing!! He just said he was cool with it, and that he didn’t want to move out or anything.” 

“But you had a chance!” Kevin’s bewildered eyes bored into Archie. 

“Okay, what was I supposed to do? And he seemed so cool with it, I didn’t want to ruin anything.” Archie pulled his arm from Kevin, who sighed. Their silence was broken in a moment by a text alert from Archie’s phone. Annoyed, Archie opened the phone, and just about jumped out of his seat. 

“What??? What is it?” Kevin’s hand was back on Archie’s arm. 

“It’s from Jughead.” Archie turned the screen to Kevin, unable to read it aloud, which Kevin did eagerly. 

“’Do you wanna ri—?’ He wants to fuck??” It was all Kevin could do to keep his voice at a reasonable level. “Oh my god. Oh my god Archie.” 

“Do you think he’s being serious? Kevin, what the hell do I fucking do??”

“You have to say yes! Like, without a doubt. But don’t sound too eager, I don’t know.” Kevin waved his arms excitedly while he talked. 

“No, no, this is too good to be true.” 

Kevin shook his head and sighed dramatically. “Look, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up. Do it. You could always play it off as a joke if it ends up weird.” 

“But what if this is a joke?” Archie gestured to his phone.

“Then it’ll all be one big joke. Now do it, you big pussy, or I will.” 

“Okay, okay.” Archie took his shaking fingers to his phone, and typed a simple message. ‘Hell yea. Maybe not at my dad’s, though. Then he might actually think we’re gay.’ “Okay, I’m sending.” He looked at Kevin, hit send, looked back at Kevin, then looked back at his phone when he heard another alert. His heart jumped into his through. Just as his message had delivered, another text from Jughead floated into the conversation. 

‘Hey, sorry. I told Toni abt you coming out (hope that was ok, she’s not a snitch, plus doesn’t know anyone else from riverdale), and she thought it would be funny to take my phone and send this. Shitty, I know. Talking to her now about it.’ 

Archie barely had time to look at Kevin in horror before he got another text. 

‘Wait, were you joking back? Or’ 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I'm finally getting around to updating! I know "it's been 84 years," so thank you very very much for your patience. comments are greatly appreciated!

Archie never replied to the text. After a quick debrief to Kevin, he had hurried out. Not for any particular reason, except to be on the move, as far away (symbolically, at least) from his problem as he could get. And even though it reminded him of Jughead, he went home, quickly poured himself a glass (that’s to say, the entirety of the small glass) of whatever he could find the fastest in his dad’s liquor cabinet, and ran upstairs. 

He sat in the middle of Jughead’s bedding, and bawled. 

He wasn’t really sure why it bothered him so much. It was an easily fixable mistake, and Jughead was trusting. There was no reason for this to be catastrophic. But it had all happened so fast—the crush, coming out, Kevin, telling Jughead, Jughead sleeping in his room, for Christ’s sake—and Archie truly felt at that moment that his life was ruined. 

Archie drank the liquor as fast as he could—it tasted awful, but he was desperate for some relief—and curled up on the floor, crying himself into a deep sleep. 

\---------

“Hey, Archie.” 

Archie woke slowly to Jughead’s face inches from his, whispering to him. 

“Are you okay? I found this.” Jughead waved the glass in front of his face. “Day drinking? And a nap until,” he checked his watch, “nine p.m.?”

Archie wanted to cry, but just shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He sat up, rubbing his hand through his hair and putting on his best game face.

“Archie, for what? I’m not mad.” 

“But the text—.”

“Were you serious? You can tell me. But you don’t have to. What Toni did was shitty. I’m so sorry to put you in a situation like that, even jokingly—.” 

“I was serious.” Archie sighed. He could only keep his secret for so long. It was better to get it out now, while it was relevant. “I’m sorry. I don’t want things to be weird between us, and you can sleep somewhere else if you need to, or you can take the bed, and I’ll sleep downstairs.”

He was too afraid to look at Jughead as he spoke, and he kept his head down during a minute of quiet tension. Then he felt Jughead’s body close to his. 

“Do you wanna kiss me?” 

“What?” Archie looked at Jughead, who was smiling. “Jesus, look, no more jokes.”

“I’m not joking.” Jughead smiled more widely. It was somehow both mischievous and sensual. “Do you wanna kiss me?” 

“Well, I mean, I said I wanted to fuck you, so, yeah, duh, but…why are you doing this? Do you feel like you have to?” Archie looked back down, but Jughead’s finger’s trailed along Archie’s jaw, pulling his gaze back to his and surprising the fuck out of him. 

“Look. You’re hot. And I mean, we’re friends, so I know you pretty fucking well. And, I mean, I’d consider myself straight, but I’m not against ‘that gay shit,’ you know that. Did I mention you’re hot? And, honestly? Hearing you say you’re gay, and talking about it, and knowing you’d be into it—when I got your text back after Toni’s text, I started thinking about it, and god, I got so fucking turned on.” 

Archie shook his head. “Jug, when did you get this good at seducing men?”

“Oh, so you think I’m good at it? I’m just getting started.” Jughead winked, and Archie just about moaned. 

“Juggie, seriously. You know I’m down but, seriously I don’t want this to be weird, or you to feel like you have to, or this to just be a weird, kinky, friend-sex thing.” Archie wanted nothing but Jughead, and he was right here, just waiting for him, but suddenly, it was almost scary. 

“Archie, I really, genuinely want this. I mean, we’re friends, and so maybe things will get awkward, but we’ll work it out, I promise. Do you want—?”

Archie couldn’t stand it anymore, so he had taken a deep breath and done what he’d wanted to do for months. He leaned in and kissed Jughead. 

All his fears and anxieties about the moment he’d agonized over for weeks and weeks melted away in an instant. It was like something straight out of a movie. He’d leaned in, and Jughead didn’t pull back, he leaned in. Not just that, but he slipped his hand onto Archie’s neck, and then through his hair, and back again, and soon Archie’s hands were on Jughead, and soon after that they were on the floor, Archie kneeling over Jughead. 

“Fuck.” He leaned back for a moment and was relieved to see the smile on Jughead’s face. “This really okay?”

“Is the door locked?”

“Shit, good idea.” Archie stood and turned the knob on his door. When he looked back, Jughead was leaning up on his elbows and biting his lip. 

“So, you gonna strip for me like I’ve been fantasizing about?” 

Archie laughed along with his friend, blushing but reveling in how relaxed he was feeling in such a surreal situation. “Put on some music.” Jughead raised his eyebrows and reached for his phone. “ 

“Come on, big guy, show me what you got.” Jughead winked in a way that would normally be purely comical, but right now was going straight to Archie’s cock. 

“Yeah, okay.” Archie began to swivel his hips, grinning at Jughead. For all the awkwardness he’d imagined in his first (hypothetical!) sexual encounter with Jughead, he’d never considered how comfortable he’d feel with his friend. “Like this?” He looked to Jug for a reaction, and through his friend’s playful expression, he was pretty fucking sure he saw lust. 

“Oh, yeah.” 

Archie reached for his shirt. He wasn’t sure what technique to have, but he figured if he pulled it off slowly enough—. 

“Oh my god, just make out with me, this is torture.” Jughead leapt to his feet, pushing Archie’s shirt off and reaching back for his lips. Archie tugged his friend’s shirt off at the same time, and they fell back into Archie’s bed, falling into a rhythm that felt familiar enough to suggest that they should’ve started this long, long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking this is a pretty chill ending, but if you want any more chapters of smut just for the sake of smut, let me know.


End file.
